Mais qu'est ce qu'il fout!
by sylnaruto
Summary: Saya s'est réveillée. Avec les autres, on l'a ramenée à l'omoro... Y avait tout le monde à son réveil... Sauf Hagi... Putain mais qu'est ce qu'il fout! POV Kai. Venez jeter un oeil ;


Hello people Bon, je me remet dans le bain des fanfictions que j'avais laché pendant un temps (lycée culpa en fait . trop de boulot tue les fanfictions XD). Je me remet à ma fic d'harry potter et je poste ce one shot que j'ai imaginé après avoir fini la série blood +... J'ai voulu innover en me mettant dans la peau du personnage de la série que je êut pas saquer, à savoir Kai (parce qu'il sert à rien, parce qu'il était à fond sur sa soeur et que, même si ils on pas le même sang, on tombe pas amoureux d'une personne que l'on a consideré comme sa soeur, et parce qu'il aimait pas mon perso préferé et chéri, à savoir hagi XD) et j'ai écrit ce qu'il pourrait me passer par la tête si je m'identifiait à Kai. Mais ici, je l'aime bien (serais-ce à cause de mon influence sur ce personnage?)

Dites moi ce que vous en pensez

Bonne lecture X3

POV Kai...

Hagi... Où il est cet enfoiré encore? J'ai pourtant bien vu, quand j'ai emmené les filles, la rose, avec son ruban... Et depuis, cette même rose, chaques semaines... Et il ose ne pas être là alors que Saya viens de se réveiller?! Elle esperait, j'ai bien vu, qu'elle esperait le voir à son réveil... J'ai vu l'éclat déçu dans ses prunelles quand elle ne vit que nous... Elle était bien entendu heureuse, heureuse de voir ses nièces, David, Joël, Julia et son Fils -maintenant vieux de 29 ans... Et même moi, elle était heureuse de me voir! Moi, son frère adoptif. Mais il lui manquait quelque chose pendant ces retrouvailles... De la vie. De la joie. Ce qui fais que Saya est... Saya quoi!

Elle a discuté avec ses nièces pendant des heures ensuite -avec toutes les choses qu'elles avaient à dire, tu m'étonnes! Puis, enfin, elle est venue me parler, me demander si la vie n'avait pas été dure pendant son sommeil. Bien sur qu'elle l'a été! Car je l'ai aimé! Saya, je l'ai aimé, d'abord comme une soeur, puis comme une femme... A partir du moment où j'ai lu le journal de Joël, je crois... A partir de ce moment là, Saya n'a plus été Saya, la soeur de Kai et Riku qui vit a Okinawa... Ella a été Saya, tout simplement... Mais je pense que pour elle, j'ai toujours été Kai, le grand frère nigaut un peu gamin qui dit tout ce qu'il pense sans restriction et qui s'énèrve facilement... Pas comme _lui_...

Joël m'avais Expliqué. Il m'avait dit que Hagi avait été acheté à une famille de forains à Paris par Joël -le premier- dans l'espoir qu'il devienne l'amant de Saya, et qu'ils voient si elle peut se reproduire. Mais je pense qu'il n'a jamais osé. Les seuls baisers qu'il ose lui offrir, ce sont ceux qui servent à lui donner du sang... Seul ses gestes traissent son amour pour Saya... Quand il lui tiens la main, quand il pose son front contre le sien, quand il dégage les mèches de cheveux de Saya de son visage... Et pareil pour elle. Quand elle pose sa main sur sa joue, quand elle lui tresse les cheveux, quand elle lui tombe dans les bras... Et quand ils se regardent.

Quand elle le regardait, on pouvait lire plusieurs sentiments dans ses yeux. La tristesse, le regret... "Je suis désolée" "pardonnes-moi" Mais on pouvait y lire aussi l'amour, le réconfort, l'apaisement. Et c'est vrai que ce type était vraiment apaisant... Où qu'il aille, il allait tellement bien avec le paysage avoisinant... Quand il jouait du violoncelle, c'était tellement reposant... Cet homme offrait tout simplement un sentiment de calme, de tranquillité...

Alors que son regard a lui paraissai tellement vide, tellement fade quand il était dirigé autre part que sur Saya... Cependant, quand il pose ses yeux sur elle, ses prunelles s'allument d'un feu tellement ardent. Ca doit être l'amour... Il a l'air tellement plus... Vivant quand il la regarde comme ça. Moi aussi je devais avoir ce regard, un temps... Mais j'ai abandonné... Depuis longtemps... Depuis ce baiser qu'ils ont échangé dans l'opéra... Ce baiser où il n'y avait ni sang ni vide... Un baiser qui signifiait tant de choses à la fois... " Je veux vivre..." "Je ne veux plus me battre" "Je t'aime"...

Quand Hagi a été écrasé par le balcon, après avoir _encore_ sauvé Saya, après qu'il lui ai avoué son amour, Saya a été comme anéantie de l'interieur. Je n'avais jamais vu quelqu'un autant pleurer de ma vie... Pendant près d'une semaine, elle fut aux bords de la dépression... Je n'arrivais plus à la toucher, à la faire sourire, à la faire simplement réagir au monde autour d'elle... Ce sourire, que Hagi voulait tant qu'elle abore s'était fané depuis sa disparition. Et c'est là que j'ai comprit que si elle était heureuse avec nous avant, c'est parce qu'elle avait oublié qu'il existait quelqu'un comme Hagi pour elle... En ayant oublié son existence, elle avait oublié ce qu'il représentait pour elle... Oublier sa source principale de bonheur lui a permi d'en trouver une autre, un substitu, une famille d'adoption, _nous_...

Nous... Ce mot qui me paraissait tellement lointain depuis la mort brutale de mon père et Riku, depuis le sommeil de Saya, a pu renaitre en moi avec l'arrivée des filles... De _ses_ filles... Quand je les regarde, leur air candide me rappelle Riku... Mais leurs visages me rappellent celui de leur mère. Diva. La soeur de Saya... Son alter ego, l'autre Saya... Au début, je ne savais pas comment leur dire sans qu'elles se dégoutent ou deviennent méchantes. Comment leur expliquer de faire attention à ne pas mélanger leur sang, sous peine de mourrir? Comment leur expliquer qu'elles doivent boire du sang tout les jours pour vivre? Comment leur expliquer seulement la nature de ce qu'elles sont? Comment expiquer cela à deux jeunes filles? Impossible...

Mais ces filles ne sont pas mauvaises, et elles sont intelligentes... A leur seizième anniversaire -j'ai attendu jusque là car je savais qu'elles arreteraient de vieillir à partir de cette date- je leur ai tout dit. Absolument tout. De leur mère et leur père, jusqu'à Saya et Hagi... Tout. Je leur ai dit exactement tout ce que je savais. Et elles ont été effrayées au départ. J'ai eu peur qu'elles ne fassent une tentative de suicide en mélangeant leur sang... Je les ai bien sur rassurées en leur disant que je les aimait, que je serais toujours leur père, et apparement, cela a eu l'effet escompté. Depuis elles vivent comme deux filles normales de seize ans. Deux éternelles gamines. Et c'est émouvant à voir... Riku aurait été fier d'elles. Je le sais. Il aurait adoré ses filles...

Saya est debout en ce moment. Je sais qui elle attends... Encore lui... Hagi... Pourquoi il n'est toujours pas là?! Il fous quoi, putain! Ras le bol de lui! Qu'est ce qu'il attends pour arriver, droit et stoic, comme d'habitude?! Il sais pourtant que Saya l'aime aussi, et lui aussi l'aime... Pourquoi ne vient-il donc pas?!

Du bruit. Des bruits de pas rapides... Qu'est ce que c'est? J'ouvre la porte et vois cette tornade de Saya passer en trombe. Qu'est ce qui se passe? Je la suis. Elle se dirige vers la sortie. Une fois arrivé à mon tour dans le hall, je la vois essoufflée devant la porte ouverte. Et devant celle-ci se tient... Devniez qui, tiens! Hagi... Droit, avec un sourire, regardant Saya dans les yeux avec toujours ce même amour... Cette passion dévorante qui anime ses pupilles, qui donne un éclat nouveau à son regard, cette étincelle qui prouve qu'il est en vie...

Elle se jette dans ses bras en pleurant. Je me sens de trop, donc je me retire... J'ai a peine le temps d'entre apercevoir Saya se mettre sur la pointe des pieds, et Hagi se pencher, puis leurs lèvres se frôler... Je leur laisse ce moment d'intimité, ces retrouvailles, les explications... Moi aussi, ensuite, je vais devoir m'entretenir avec ce type... Histoire de savoir si il attendait pas le déluge pour se pointer... En attendant, je monte me coucher... Et puis aussi je vais lire la carte postale de Mao, qui est encore partie dans un autre pays avec son journaliste... D'après le devant de la carte, ils sont au Brésil cette fois... J'espère qu'ils vont bien...

Nankurunaisa...

Fin!!

* * *

Alors? Bien? Nul? Quelque chose à changer? Vous voulez la suite que j'ai faite (elle est déjà écrite y aura qua demander XD).

Review pour me dire tout ça?


End file.
